SEASONS (Fine Story)
by Rosiebear
Summary: The first monday in September, musim gugur dengan angin yang berhembus terasa begitu dingin. / "Namaku Jongin. Aku menyukaimu karena kau begitu hangat seperti matahari musim semi."/ Just a short story about KAISOO


SEASONS

[Fine story]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Content: Simple story, Jongin Note's, GS

* * *

 _The first monday in September_ , musim gugur dengan angin yang berhembus terasa begitu dingin. _In some areas_ , daun-daun berwarna kekuningan mulai berjatuhan meninggalkan pohon lalu jatuh ke tanah. Sepeda berwana hitam melintas di jalanan dengan seorang anak perempuan yang mengendarai. Rambutnya panjang dan terurai begitu saja. Ketika tersenyum, bibir itu melengkung membentuk hati yang indah. Kulit putih susu terlihat berkilau di balut seragam sekolah.

Hujan di musim gugur membawa anak perempuan itu berteduh di halte. Ini pertamakali aku berada begitu dekat dengan dia sejak keluargaku pindah ke kota ini. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan aroma yang wangi. Bahkan setelah hujan berhenti aku masih bisa merasakan aroma tubuhnya. Aroma citrus yang menyegarkan penciuman, dia punya suara yang lembut dan juga terdengar dalam ketika ia mengalunkan sebuah lagu _ballad,_ pertunjukkan kecil itu berlangsung beberapa detik saja. _Rasanya hujan tidak terlalu dingin karena dia membawa kehangatan disekitarku._

* * *

Saat matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik, sekali lagi aku bisa melihat anak itu mengendarai sepeda melintasi jalanan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Tidak sekalipun aku melihat dia menaiki bus, dia tertawa saat melintasi jalanan. Membiarkan cahaya matahari membiaskan diri. Anak perempuan itu benar-benar seperti matahari, lalu saat dia berjalan membawa sepedanya dengan keadaan ban yang bocor dia bahkan masih tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang ditemui.

* * *

Musim gugur berlalu, salju pertama telah turun beberapa hari lalu. Untuk pertamakalinya aku melihat dia berjalan kaki tanpa sepedanya. Dia mengenakan pakaian musim dingin dengan syal merah melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Kami berdiri di satu tempat dengan posisi bersebelahan karena menunggu bus berhenti. Saat itu bus penuh dengan penumpang, tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersedia membuat kami berdua berdiri. Sekali lagi aku bisa merasakan aroma citrus menusuk penciuman. Untuk pertama kali aku bisa tahu anak manis itu berhenti di halte pertama sejak kami masuk. Tujuanku adalah halte berikutnya, tapi aku memilih turun dan berjalan di belakangnya. Sekolah swasta yang sangat terkenal ada dihadapanku, aku juga baru menyadari seragam yang dikenakannya selama ini adalah seragam sekolah menengah pertama.

"Akhh," aku berteriak karena seseorang berlari dan menabrak tubuhku. Dia meminta maaf dan suara teriakanku yang cukup keras membuat anak perempuan manis itu menoleh. Dia menghampiriku yang tersungkur ke aspal dan memberikan plester pada jariku yang terluka.

* * *

Tiba saat hujan turun di musim semi. Rambut panjangnya semakin panjang, aku bisa tahu karena dia selalu mengurainya. Sekarang, dia menaki bus yang sama denganku selama beberapa hari. Kami tidak saling tegur walau sudah beberapa kali aku menaik bus bersama dengannya, hampir setiap hari selama sepekan ini.

Kelopak bunga sakura pertama yang jatuh, kuberanikan diri untuk memberikan kepadanya dengan sebuah kalimat pendek.

" _Namaku Jongin. Aku menyukaimu karena kau begitu hangat seperti matahari musim semi."_

Saat itu aku hanyalah anak berusia dua belas tahun yang duduk di kelas enam sekolah dasar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Musim panas telah tiba. Bunga matahari mulai tumbuh, suatu hari jalanan akan berwarna kuning ketika bunga itu mekar nantinya. Sejak musim panas tiba aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak perempuan itu lagi. _Rasanya begitu hampa dan hari-hari terasa tidak menyenangkan._

* * *

~END~

* * *

 **Epilog**

Aroma pahit dan manis sangat mendominan rumah bergaya eropa timur dengan sentuhan taman Jepang. Sebuah pohon apel berdiri dengan kokoh kemudian tidak jauh dari gerbang masuk, juga tertanam pohon kopi yang kini berbuah semakin menambah aroma pagi itu.

Aku menghadiri sebuah pemakaman dimana upacaranya sangat sederhana. Kemudian aku pergi untuk memandang langit.

Seseorang telah mengajariku banyak hal selama ini. Namun sekarang aku tidak hanya akan membawa diriku sendiri untuk melewati hidup selanjutnya, tetapi seorang anak perempuan yang pernah kutemui setahun lalu.

Kedua orang tuanya meninggal sejak lama dan dengan kematian sang nenek maka anak perempuan itu hanya tinggal sendirian, ibuku tanpa tahu perasaanku memperkenalkan kami berdua karena dia akan tinggal bersama kami. Akhirnya,

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo... Aku mengingat setiap kali kita bertemu. Kau yang selalu berdiri di halte seorang diri sejak setahun yang lalu."

Tidak banyak yang berubah bahkan setelah melewati satu tahun sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Begitupun dengan perasaanku, tapi aku beraharap perasaaku kali ini tidak sekedar tersampaikan, melainkan mendapat penerimaan.

* * *

 **~END~**

* * *

Just a short fiction.

Hari cerah, udara cukup hangat. Well, apa saja yang bisa kita nikmati setelah ini? Aku memikirkannya dan menyadari ada begitu banyak. Aku harap kita semua bisa bersenang-senang bersama.

 **Thank you**

 **.**

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

[160511c -170814p]


End file.
